


Gestures of Love

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: It’s been a tired day for both Kira and Ezri.





	Gestures of Love

Ezri lies on her side beside Kira, taking deep breaths. She grabs the sheets that pool around her waist and pull them up against her bare chest. “So, that was tonight, huh?”

“Not just tonight.” Kira replies, a sleepy smile on her face. “But I’m still trying to get used to you in my bed.”

“And I thought you were the one to adapt quickly.” Ezri says, shifting over on the bed. She buries her nose into Kira’s shoulder and wraps her pale, slender arms around Kira’s waist.

Kira jumps. “Your hands are always cold.”

“Can’t help it,” Ezri says, teasingly. “You’re going to have to get used to it soon, with me in your bed every night.” The corners of her lips pull up in a shrugged smile. “Sometimes I don’t quite know how we find ourselves like this every night. But I like it.”

“Well, I’m feeling the same here too.” Kira rolls over to face Ezri, her hand going for Ezri’s cheek. The pad of her thumb flutters over Ezri’s cheekbone, and glides gracefully to settle at Ezri’s lower lip.

“I love you, Ezri,” admits Kira, her voice breathy.

“I love you too.” returns Ezri, her nose scrunching up in that adorable way Kira loves so very much. Kira leans forward and their lips softly meet ever so gently at first, a sleepy, slow kiss. But then Kira starts to add just a bit more pressure and Ezri reciprocates enthusiastically. Ezri’s hands begin to roam over Kira’s skin and every single touch is an electric shock that send pleasant shivers that spread out from her spine. Every part of her body’s tingling and Ezri’s hands just feel so, so right on the places they land.

Kira never wants the moment to stop, but all good things do have to come to an end and Ezri breaks away, her eyelids drooping. Yawning, Kira pulls her in close and they spend the night in each other’s arms, warm and satisfied and loved.


End file.
